Mafia Soulmate Pie
by BluVH8
Summary: Reborn gains a sky, loses bitterness, and finds a son. Timoteo gains an heir, loses doubt, and finds hope. Others gain acceptance, loses insecurities, and finds a home. The Mafia gains light, loses its way, and finds a new path. And Tsuna? He gains pure insanity, loses a peaceful life, and finds the best aspirin. Mostly platonic soulmate AU Acro27 Gurdians27 Slight Iemitsu bashing
1. Tsuna, ages zero, five, and eight

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Katekyo Hitman Reborn characters nor its cannon plot points.**

* * *

Prologue. Part one

At first Nana heard movement, her husband, Iemitsu, thanking her for giving birth to a healthy son, the doctor saying congratulations, and her own panting. Next came a smacking sound, a cough, and a baby's cry. But that was the only sound as time stopped.

When the doctor smacked the baby's bottom he coughed and opened his eyes. They were bright with tears, and were bigger and more innocent then they could have imaged. But that wasn't what made everyone speechless and still and silent. The color, warm orange eyes (with a thin yellow ring), while rare, wasn't what did it either.

It was the baby's right eye. His _mate_ eye.

If they counted the spaces between black lines correctly, this baby had seventeen soulmates.

When his eyes turned brown and his pie marks faded away time started again. Nana and Iemitsu named him Sawada Tsunayoshi with smiles on there faces. The doctor holding the now named baby left to give a check up and dress him. Nurses moved Nana out of the delivery room and into the maternity ward. Iemitsu, kissing his wife's cheek, went outside to make a call.

"Nono? It's me. "

...

"Yes Nono, Nana is fine. We had a little boy and he's so ~cute Nono just like a little tuna-fish and..."

...

"Why I called? His eyes Nono. They were orange."

* * *

One month after Tsuna was born, Iemitsu left for Italy.

Two months after that Nana's received a package with 455,000* yen, a small, pastel orange charm, and letter from her best friend. The best friend who disappeared and only sent letters.

I'm sorry I've only written to you Nana, but it's for the best. It means you don't have to see me suffer any more. This money is for all the birthday and 

Christmas presents I missed over the years and the charm for the little baby you always talked about having. Give it to them on their eighth birthday.

Tell them that it's from Kuki oba-chan, and that its something I got from my mother, Hikari, when I was eight.

After that the letters stopped coming.

* * *

When Tsuna was five Iemitsu comes with a man. He was supposed to call Ojichan. There was a dog that scared him and Ojichan helps him. When they leave Tsuna feels different, like something is missing or hiding. That's all he can remember and he wasn't told how, or what, or why, until years later.

* * *

At age eight, after getting Kuki oba-chan's present, he starts hating liars and seeing things. Not hallucinations, but the truth and _why_. That his mother honestly was happy all the time.

She was happy because he was her Tsu-kun. She was happy because the sun was shining, because the rain would help plants grow, or because the snow was pretty.

But it was always a lie when she said he was a normal little boy. he hated that he knew it was lie, hated her for lying, and hated himself for that.

He knew the kids at school made fun of him because they were jealous.

He could see that the things they said were true.

He was strange. Abnormal because it's _not_ normal to have the number seventeen inked on the inside of his elbow. He's Dame, no-good. He's a failure.

But he'll be okay. Because he saw that making fun of him made them feel better. They could forget that they were moving, or that their parents were fighting, or that someone died. He didn't know how he knew these things. He just... did. And if his hurting helped them deal with their pain so be it. And he hates lairs, hating is bad, so this must be his punishment. Even if it's not he'll still be fine. He is Dame after all. He can never change that.

* * *

Tsuna is thirteen when he learns that _someone else_ can change him. When he learns that being abnormal doesn't have to be a bad thing.

* * *

End Prologue Part One

* * *

*455,000 yen is $3,991.75 according to google (which I also don't own)

I almost didn't want to post this I was so nervous. But tell me what you think. And please point out any errors you find, even if it turns out no one likes my story I at least want it to be good grammatically.

BluVH8


	2. The Eyes of Soulmates, a short guide

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR characters nor cannon plot line.**

* * *

Prologue Part Two (Tsuna is reading a short information book. First definition from Google)

The Eyes of Soulmates

 ** _Vocabulary_**

 _Soulmate - A person ideally suited to another as a close friend or romantic partner_

 _Pie eyed - A person that is said to be pie eyed has black lines, called pie marks, parallel to the pupil in the iris of one or both eyes forming slices so that the eye resembles a pie with a hole (the pupil) in middle._

 _Slice - A part of the eye. A single trapezoid shape in the eye of a Pie eyed individual._

 _Portion - A Part of the eye. Black lines perpendicular to the pupil and within a slice._

People have always said that the eyes are the windows to the soul. And it's true. Looking at someone eyes can tell you many things whether they're happy or sad. If they're serious or just playing with you. And, in babies, how many soulmates they have.

The first time a baby opens their eyes they will be what is the self color. A shade red, orange, blue, green, indigo, or purple. In most cases a ring, called an outline when around self colors, will develop before the age of ten. After a few minutes the baby's eyes will change to the color they will be normally, called the natural color. A this point the number of slices is tattooed on the right inner elbow because of the counter on the left. There are many theories as to what each self color and ring means, but nothing has been proven except that orange is the rarest. The number of slices seen in the baby's right eye matches the number of soulmate they have. If their mate eye is Pie eyed-three slices, that mean they have three soulmates.

The left eye is called the self eye and the right, the mate eye. The right eye will change to match the self color of a persons soulmate. For example if a persons self color is green outlined red, there soulmate's right eye, or a slice of their right eye, will change to the same shade of green. It is unknown why the outline color doesn't show.

Not everyone has three soulmates. Statistically, 50 out of 100 people will have three soulmate, 30 out of 100 will have four, 10 out of 100 will have one, 7 out of 100 will have never meet all there soulmates, and 3 out of 100 will have five or more soulmates. There was a case documented almost 200 years ago in Italy where a man had _eight_ soulmates.

And soulmates can be anyone, male or female, and have all kinds of relationships. You could see them as a friend, sibling, parent, child, or as a romantic interest. It all depends on what you and your soulmate decide.

How to find a soulmate you ask?

The way you find soulmates is simple. Eye-contact. As already explained, the right eye or corresponding slice will change to the soulmates self color, while the left changes to the individuals self color. But in the same moment, the blank space of the inner left elbow will gain, or change, its roman numeral. This numeral matches the total number of soulmates meet.

Everyone has a soulmate, and few people go without meeting their's. So we hope that information was helpful and wish that you find your soulmates soon and that you have many, happy years together.


	3. Tsuna wakes up and Reborn comes to Japan

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, It's characters, or its cannon plot.**

* * *

Chapter 1 A first and A last

He was sleepy. Awake, but so, so tired.

This is why he didn't study. What was the point when he was to out of it to remember everything (anything most days) later? And on top of the usual post-study haze, his wierd sight beyond sight thing had him feeling as if... something. He was to sleepy to care. And it also said that his mother had a suprice for him.

yay

"Tsu-kun? Oh you're awake, ohayo."

Tsu-kun, or Tsuna, stopped his hazy staring out the window (and his muttering) to face his mother, lifting his head from the desk. To do that he lost sight of the tree. For some reason that bothered him.

"Ohayo Kaa-san."

Appearance wise they were a lot a like. Same big, natural brown eyes, both smaller than average, both with brown hair, though Tsuna's was lighter and far messier, fluffy and stuck almost straight up compared to his mother's short bob and shallow 'M' shaped bangs.

Nana shook her head at the delayed response as she moved around dirty laundry and the chabudai* in the center of the room to peel a paper of Tsuna's face. She shook her head again when she saw the beautiful red number on the math test.

A twenty-seven. But then she smiled, scaring Tsuna, and said casually and happily,

"You wont grades like this any~more Tsuna-kun. I hired the home tutor Papa recommended."

And then she left with "Hurry up or you'll be late" tossed over her shoulder.

Looking back out at the tree, Tsuna tried to process what just happened.

 _Tutor. From Tou-san. Tou-sans alive? Late. Why would Tou-sa... wait what?_

 _..._

 _Tou-san nononono_

 _..._

 _late_

 _yeah that was it_

 _..._

 _...oh. Late for school. huh_

 _..._

 **"HIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!"**

As He scambled for a clean uniform and his school bag, Tsuna could hear his mother laughing from the bottom of the stairs. Biting back a girlish screech of something like 'that's not funny', he let out a strangled half whimper half whine instead. Ready in 18.5 seconds, 2.4 seconds faster than last time, Tsuna threw one last look at the tree before turning to brave Evil.

"Hiieee!"

The stairs.

Which he just fell down.

E~vil.

"Are you alright Tsu-kun?

"I will be."

All he did was kiss his beloved floor good morning. Like he did every morning. Tsuna liked to think that the floor was very affectionate. Before he could peel away from it's 'gentle' embrace, there was knock on the front door.

"Will you get it Tsu-kun?"

Moving towards the door Tsuna tilted his head down slightly, just enough to avoid eye-contact but not enough to be rude.

Then he opened the door. Brown meet onyx.

A second passed.

Then orange was staring into goldenrod.

* * *

Earlier that day

* * *

The closer the plane got to Japan the more he wanted to get off the plane.

Now Reborn wasn't afraid of flying or nervous or something. He always said that it was the feeling before doing a task that would have great benefits for him. Not that you could tell by looking at him or anything.

He wasn't called, no he wasn't the best for just for show.

But as soon as his feet hit Japanese soil the want became an outright need. A need to go some where, go to some _one_.

In order to col... Prepare.

Yes that was the right word. Prepare not collect. Because he was always collected.

In order to prepare himself, Reborn tilted his head down, with it his black fedora, to take a few deep breaths.

And his breath caught.

Because there, just above his tie, was a pacifier glowing a soft, pulsing orange. If it was bright yellow he would know what it meant and be rather annoyed. But orange? Orange meant Luce was close by and that she needed him. It wouldn't stop until he went to her.

That's why he was, and if he wasn't the best he would have shuddered, _confused_ of all things.

It was too pale but still! It shouldn't be orange. It couldn't be orange.

He was there when Luce died years ago.

* * *

After, and he just ruined he record, collecting himself, Reborn decided to just ignore the pacifier to head for the Sawada residence and his next job. Iemitsu's letter flyer combination must have been believable because Reborn got a call from Sawada Nana the same day she got them.

Reaching the house, such a long walk for such a small body, Reborn was happy to see that there was a tree just out side his new student's bedroom window. The perfect place to observe his student, read Iemitsu's file, and rest without looking like he's resting.

Sawada Tsunayoshi

Gender: Male

Age: 13 Birthday October 14

Eyes: Natural-Brown Self-Orange with yellow ring Mate-Pie eyed

Hobbies: none

Athletic ability: Below average

Academic ability: Below average

Friends: none Soulmates meet- none

Interests: none

Talents: Extreme and unconcious MOE-NESS

Notes: My sweet and naive little Tuna-Fish. and most impotently **DON'T YOU DARE BREAK MY BABY REBORN**

...

...

Iemitsu calls this a file!?

A blaring alarm, that stopped seconds later and snapped him out of his near murderous thoughts, reminded him of his student. So he looked through the window into Tsunayoshi's room.

And his breath caught.

Again.

Because the boy was staring at a spot just above and a little to the left of him with big, sleepy, unfocused eyes.

Because the boy, Tsunayoshi, was murmuring premonitions under his breath and the one about his mother came true seconds later.

His ear shattering scream was hilarious though. And it was the perfect time to knock on the door.

It had nothing to do with the fact that Tsunayoshi looked back at the tree the second Reborn moved. Nothing at all.

Tsunayoshi screamed a second time as he fell down the stairs.

Klutz.

It was still funny.

Reborn knocked on the door, adjusted his fedora, and looked up (he hated being short).

When the door opened Reborn was gazing into milk chocolate brown eyes.

A moment later, and those same eyes were orange, with the right having a deep yellow slice.

* * *

End Chapter 1

* * *

umm... I live? *sigh* after 53 days I have finally typed up the first chapter. To help make it up to the 50 who followed, the 31 who favorited, and the five who reviewed, I uploaded a one shot... in the hopes that no one shoots me...

BluVH8


End file.
